The Legend of Formula 91
by YFIQ
Summary: Seabook Arno aspires to become the greatest formula racer ever. However, there are obstacles in the way as the racing commissioner sought to banish him from the competition, will he succeed?
1. The History I

Formula racing have always been considered a national past time in the Universial Century.

While it enjoyed a measure of popularity, it wasn't until the year of 0079 when the popularity suddenly took off when a renowned Formula racer from the colony "Side 3" named Char Aznable burst into the scene and pulled off an impressive string of victories by a huge margin.

Not wanting to be shown up by a spacenoid, the ruling party of the **Earth Federation** went and designed a special vehicle _RX-0078_ in order to compete with Char's trademarked red _MS-06S_. The development went through series of setbacks as Tem Ray, the designer of the _RX_ model suffered from a tragic accident when he fell down the flight of stairs, breaking his neck in the process.

As a result of Tem Ray's sudden demise, the design of the vehicle would remain incomplete and the project was scrapped, resulting in a billion dollars of fiasco. But one day, the fortune would soon change when Tem Ray's son, Amuro grew bored and ditched class in hope of finding something to distract himself from his father's death when he stumbled into the incomplete _RX_ model that have been sitting in the garage. Fascinated by this, the young teenager got into the vehicle and took it out for a joy ride, committing series of traffic violations.

Although Amuro Ray would run out of fuel and was apprehended by the police, the teenager's reckless escapade managed to catch a level of interest from various racing scouts. Not long after, Amuro Ray would receive contract offers from several racing teams and it took awhile for the teenager to decide before ultimately settling with _White Base_ which was lead by an future racing Hall of Fame instructor, Bright Noa.

Despite the impressive start, many experts didn't think that Amuro would stand a chance against Char due to the fact that the latter was an established veteran at the time. There's also the fact that Amuro and Bright would spend much of the first half of the season feuding as the former developed a reputation of a "prima donna" due to his impressive start, including an upset victory over Char (whose vehicle broke down half-way through the final lap, diminishing Amuro's win in the eyes of the public). In time, Amuro's feud with his racing instructor have gotten to a point that the egotistical racing prodigy threatens to desert the team in a mocking tone, resulting in the instructor to assault the young racer.

Being that the event have been witnessed and covered by the news media, many have taken it as a sign that Bright Noa was losing control of the team and there were rumors of the instructor's impending dismissal.

However, one event would change the whole situation.

Bright Noa's close friend and Amuro's mentor, Jose Ryu was killed in the gas station accident while he was fueling his car on his way to try and help mediate the situation between the two. It was reported that a couple of teengers were seen fooling around with gas station nozzles, spraying each other with gasoline and Ryu tried to stop them when a gas station attendant lit up a cigarette.

The tragedy would lead to Bright and Amuro realizing that the feud isn't going to help their team if they wanted to win for their fallen friend. Since then, the two reconcile and Amuro was able to lead his team to an impressive string of victories, even beating Char in several come from behind victories.

But one day, a rumor comes up that would intensify the hostility between the two rivals.

A word got out that Amuro slept with Char's adoptive mother, Lalah Sune (despite being several years younger than he is). This upsets Char, leading to a distraction that would cause him to miss the next several races.

To make the matters worse, Lalah would die in an accident a week later.

To make the matters awkward, both Amuro and Char would attend Lalah's funeral.

The situation reached the breaking point when the two rivals got into a fight in the middle of the funeral in which Amuro and Char winds up trying to kill each other with pointed umbrellas.

According to the witnesses, both men were blaming each other for Lalah's death and it wasn't until Amuro's friend and Char's sister, Sayla Mass comes in to break up the fight.

In the end, both men parted ways without saying a word though not before thanking Sayla.

Later that year, Amuro would edge out Char by the score of 203 to 198 points for the championship.

Due to the fact that both drivers established a very impressive reaction time and having an incredible perception that seems inhuman, there were speculations that the two drivers may in fact been "Newtypes".

As a result of the excitement generated by the two rivals, many teams sought out a newtype to help enhance their competitive edge. Unfortunately, this would lead to consequences as some drivers were subjected to series of inhumane experiments in order to enhance their perceptions. At the same time, the treatments caused the individuals to become unstable and many of them would become involved in series of off track issues, including dependence on drugs, domestic violence, assault and battery, and sometimes even murder.

The racing commission allows it however because the rivalry between Amuro and Char had led to the increased interest in the sport. After the two abruptly retired, the ratings quickly pummeled.

Bright Noa spoke out against the practice of creating artificial Newtypes and a day later, the racing instructor of a defunct racing team was found beaten badly at the alleyway and needed several stitches to his face as well as few days stay at the hospital before being granted a discharge. The a week later, Bright Noa's family were threatened though it was later dismissed as a hoax.

It was suspected that two of the racing officials, Bask Om and Jamaican Daninghan ordered the attack on the instructor, but no charges were filed.

Then in the year of 0087, Char suddenly emerged from his seven years of retirement where he would team up with Bright Noa to form a new racing team called _Londo Bell_. It was speculated that the reason for the two to join forces was to battle against the team formed by the corrupted officials of the racing committee known as _The Titans_ which features several artificial Newtypes and couple of convicted criminals, one of which happens to be Yazan Gable, a direct descendent of a famous actor who was also happens to be known for suspected of series of murders prior to his recruitment into the racing team.

Char was able to recruit some of his old teammates but he and Bright weren't able to talk Amuro out of his retirement, forcing them to look elsewhere in hopes of fieldling a competitive racing team.

From there, the team starts looking toward youth movement where they recruited Katz Kobayashi, a talented driver but also reckless and has a tendency to get himself into trouble. Instructor Bright figured that he can at least try to get the most out of Katz because he was one of the children mascot for _White Base_ and even hired an old friend, Hayato who happens to be an adoptive father of the boy. The problem is that Katz felt that he's entitled to do what he wants and rarely listens to anyone, even if it helps sharpen his skills.

Out of desparation, Char decides to scout the local racing academy in hope of finding a promising young talent.

That's when he encounter his most famous protege and a legendery racer of his own right, Kamille Bidan.

Kamille happens to be a son of an influential family who works for the racing committee. Due to this fact, Kamille's personality wasn't much better than Katz's as he has a tendency to commit actions that would get him into trouble with the law. However, each time the troubled teenager was arrested, his mother, Hilda Bidan would come to bail him out and pulled some strings to make sure he won't get charged.

The main problem with the teenager was that he was saddled with a feminine name, making him into a target for bullies throughout much of his childhood. This led to a growing insecurity in which the Kamille would pick fights with those who picked on him, even going as far as learning martial arts to improve his fighting skills.

At one point, some of the teachers would try to keep watch on the troubled teenager as they believed that he was more likely to shoot up the school.

He also possessed an incredible Newtype potential at a very young age to the point that due to his behavior, Bright Noa would have to file paperworks to prove that he wasn't an artificial Newtype (which teams have to pay a luxury tax for each one to keep them).

The team's recruitment of Kamille Bidan generated a massive hype as not only the teen happens to be a well known troublemaker and a highly regarded racing prodigy at the academy, he also happens to be a descendent of the members of a legendary survey corps. that fought against the man eating monsters known as the titans several centuries ago.

This would lead to a joke among the media in regards to that hilarious coincidence.

One day, tragedy struck not long after Kamille joined _Londo Bell_.

Kamille's father, a well-renowned designer of several racing models for _The Titans _murdered his wife before committing suicide. This caused a huge shock as the teenager blamed the corrupt officials of the racing committee for their deaths before refusing to attend their funeral, stating in the interview that they're not his parents as his father had an affair for years and his mother simply ignores it.

Toward the end of the interview, the racing prodigy broke down in tears on national television and people began to question his mental stability further as his reputation doesn't help.

Later, one of _The Titans'_ rookie recruit, Emma Sheen, would defect to _Londo Bell_ citing that there were suspicious activities going around and she no longer want any part of it.

Not long after the incident, Kamille was with his childhood friend, Fa Yuiry when he overheard someone talking about his feminine name, causing him to run toward the stranger and punched him in the face.

After being subdued and beaten by several people despite Fa's plea to stop, Kamille was incarcerated for a week prior to the beginning of the racing season. As fate would have it, the man he punched turns out to be one of the racers for _The Titans_ named Jerrid Messa, of whom would become known for his rivalry with Kamille although the latter would finish ahead of him on almost each and every race, making it somewhat one sided.

_Londo Bell_ would acquire couple of latest racing models, the most famous of which is the _MSZ-006_. What made the model notable is that Kamille had a hand in the design as well, mostly to ensure that no one but him can drive it to its full potential.

Halfway through the season, the racing prodigy would become involved in a well publicized media circus as he was involved in a love triangle that features Fa Yuiry and a artificial Newtype driver from _The Titans_ named Four Murasame. The infamous romantic relationship between Four and Kamille would last for over a month, leading to speculations that the artificial Newtype driver was going to defect to _Londo Bell_ before suffering a suspicious accident in which resulted in injuries that led to her death. Kamille would accuse the corrupted officials and the members of _The Titans_ for Four's death, vowing to kill each and every last one of them for what they have done.

The tirade would lead to another media circus where the public started to believe that Kamille is an unstable thug, even to the point where they start making an unfavorable comparison with him to Amuro and Char. The fact that Kamille was two years older than Amuro when he made his debut in the competition doesn't help.

Amuro would later come out of his seclusion and spoke out against _The Titans_ as Char publicly defends Kamille, declaring that what the teenager said is justified.

Later that year, Char declared at the press conference that he has evidence of the illegal activities performed by _The Titans_ along with the officials of the racing committee connected to them.

The evidence of the scandal that Char provided resulted in a huge outcry against the racing committee, leading to the sport's decline in popularity.

But the racing committee refused to do anything as two of the most important officials, Bask Om and Jamaican Daninghan held much of the power that time.

Soon, _The Titans_ would unleash their new ace, Paptimus Scirocco, a notorious womanizer.

Scirocco was considered a powerful "one-two" punch alongside Yazan Gable as they would intimidate their opponents by having one of them taking out the driver they deem as a threat to their success.

Things didn't go well for _Londo Bell_ as Katz Kobayashi got himself killed when he tried to hand feed a lion at the zoo, getting his hand bitten off. Later on, one of the drivers, Reccoa Londe had a feud with Char because he refused to sleep with her so she defected to _The Titans_. The there was a YouTube video where Kamille was beaten up by a representative of _Anaheim Electronics_, the team's sponsor.

Being that the person who beat up Kamille somewhat resembles Willy Wonka, it led to series of jokes and the teenager becomes a huge laughingstock over the internet.

Few days later, _Radish_, a team whom Londo Bell happens to have a good relationship with suddenly perished at a tragic air crash. No one really knows the cause to this day but some of the witnesses said that they saw the plane explodes mid-air and bits of body parts would rain down along with the debris. It gotten sickening when not only the members of _The Titans_ made light of the news on YouTube and Facebook, someone even auctioned a man's head on eBay. The person was quickly arrested and the head was identified as that of the instructor of _Radish_, Henken Bekkener, a close friend of Emma Sheen and Bright Noa.

Toward the end of the season, the fortune would soon change for _Londo Bell_ in that infamous racing tournament when Yazan Gable intentionally rammed into Emma Sheen's vehicle from behind, sending her veering into the war before bouncing off into the field (where the vehicle clips Reccoa, sending her spinning out of control before bursting into flames, killing her). Kamille would pull up to check on his team mate, only to learn that Emma suffered from a massive trauma to the head, leading to her eventual death few days later due to brain hemmorhage.

Angered by this, a week later at the _Formula One_ tournament, Kamille's rage resulted in his powers to grow to the point that his vehicle became enveloped with a pink aura.

Yazan tried to avoid him but it was too late as the teenager sends the former convict's vehicle flying into the sky.

The race would become as anticlimatic as it can get as Kamille won by a huge margin.

In the end, he was able to to pull off strings of victories, easily besting Paptimus Scirocco who have suddenly became a racing official after the mysterious deaths of Bask and Jamaican. Jerrid tried to block Kamille, only to be knocked away to the side where his vehicle explodes, instantly killing him although no tears were shed as Kamille blamed him for getting in the way.

Besides, Jerrid's with _The Titans_ so he got what he deserved.

After pasting past Scirocco for a first place finish, enabling him to finish the season with most points at 197, edging out _The Titan's_ ace by a margin of five points, Kamille has finally won the media over.

Unfortunately, this story doesn't have a happy ending as Scirocco attempts to kill his rival by attacking him at his own home. Kamille was able to kill Scirocco, but not before the latter dug his machete into his brain.

Although the racing prodigy did recover, he was never the same and Fa would took up a role of his caretaker until his mysterious disappearance. Fa would never forgive herself for leaving him unattended while going out to buy some fruits at the grocery.

A search was made to find Kamille but in the end, nothing have been turned up.

Several months later, Kamille Bidan was declared dead despite his body not being found and in time, there were rumors floating around the internet that the former racing superstar might have secretly underwent a gender reassignment surgery and changed his name.

This would cause problem for Kamille's younger cousin, Monica Arno as she and her mother bore a strong resemblence toward Hilda Bidan whom Kamille happens to took after.

The rumors would soon die down over a year later.

During that year, thanks to series of deaths, _The Titans_ would disband and _Londo Bell_ was in danger of doing so as well despite being able to lure Robin Diez, a former driver of _The Titans_ into their team. As a result of the depleted roster, it seems that _Londo Bell_ is finished now that Kamille has been incapitated until a help from an unlikely source arrives...


	2. The History II

Reeling from loss of several drivers to deaths and brain damage along with Char's sudden resignation from the team, _Londo Bell_ were in desperate need of drivers. In fact, at the exhibition race at the colony at _Side 1_ known as "Shangri-la", Kamille's friend and substitute, Fa Yuiry finished embarrassingly last to the point that she was fortunate enough the racing committee were willing to delay the ceremony to let her finish. It got to the point that the notorious Frost brothers, known for their hatred of Newtypes due to being among the inferior group themselves actually praised Fa's ineptitude.

Shagia Frost tweeted that after watching Fa Yuiry's performance despite being a Newtype ranked higher than himself made him appreciate the fact that it could have been much worse and later thanked her for making he and his brother feel better about themselves.

Knowing that he may have to disband the team, Bright Noa sends his staff to the local junkyard to avoid the media that have been pursuing them even since Fa's disastrous performance. While doing so, a group of teenaged junk dealers led by Judau Asta comes across some of the vehicles that where hidden amongst several piles of car parts. At the same time, Yazan Gable, a homeless since his famous defeat at the hands of an enraged Kamille Bidan, learned of the team's stop at the junkyard and seeks to get his revenge for his humiliation.

The former star driver of _The Titans _came upon one of the staff of _Londo Bell_, Saegusa from behind and wanged him in the neck with a pipe. After murdering the staff member, Yazan then hid the body in the pile. Unbeknownst to Yazan, Judau saw the whole thing and the 14 year old middle school truant became shocked and upset at what he had just witnessed.

Knowing that something must be done to stop the killing, Judau snuck into one of the parked vehicles which happens to be the one driven by Kamille (and by Fa in her awful performance), hot wires it, and hits Yazan just as he was about to kill another staff member, Torres.

Heavily wounded but still alive, Yazan got onto his makeshift bicycle and vows to return one day for his revenge.

Impressed by what he saw, Bright Noa then offers Judau and his friends the positions in the team, only for Judau to turn it down, claiming that he intended to steal the vehicles so he can sell them for scraps. Before taking off, the teenager said that he will be back the next day and will keep doing so until he finally steals at least one vehicle from the team.

Bright however wasn't worried as he believes that Judau will change his mind.

Next day, Judau and his friends did return as the gang prepares to sneak into each of the vehicles when Yazan Gable arrives at the same time with a megaphone, announcing that as a admirer of a legendary terrorist, Giacomo Dante from the "Late Middle Ages", he will defeat _Londo Bell_ and the gang of teenagers who humiliated him. While announcing his intention, Judau got into the car once again and slams it into the junk pile, causing it to topple over and Yazan was buried. It wasn't over as the mad man dug his way out and sprinted off.

Before Bright Noa could offer Judau to join once again, the gang have already fled.

Next morning, Judau and his gang tries out their luck for the third time when someone came to challenge them. To their surprise, it was Yazan Gable this time, but the driver for _Neo-Zeon_ founded by Char's protege and once underaged lover, Haman Karn. The driver pulls out a rapier and points it toward Judau as a challenge, assuming the young teen is a latest recruit of _Londo Bell_.

Judau, holding a churro he bought from the vendor just a few minutes earlier, the young teen flung the fried sweet stick dough and the sugar flew into his future rival's eyes, creating a temporary distraction that allows the gang to escape.

The day after, tired of running into strange villains and being pursued by the racing instructor, Judau and his gang decides to go back to school after ditching it for weeks (also helped that his younger sister, Leina pestered him all night). Because Judau and his gang are delinquents, the staff members he school weren't entirely thrilled when they heard of their return. To make things worse, Yazan Gable stalked Judau in hope of taking him out in order to remove a major obstacle in his plan to destroy _Londo Bell_, only to fall into an open manhole and was swept in the sewer line through the entire colony.

The real problem begins when a disgruntled homeless man storms into the school with with an assault rifle and starts shooting up the place.

With everyone hiding undercover, Judau and his gang made their way to the roof in hope of escaping so they can find help. However, the gang weren't able to find the way to escape and one of Judau's friends, Beecha suggests that they should give up. But then the members of Londo Bell arrives to see what the commotion was all about when Bright Noa saw Judau and his gang on the rooftop.

Seeing this, Fa and Leina (despite being asked not to) snuck into the school and helped Judau slip out. Afterward, Judau got into the vehicle and sped his way back into the building, driving right up the flight of stairs where he hits the armed psychopath, send both him and the vehicle flying right out of the fifth story window. The vehicle would land on top of the roof of the nearby building but due to the momentum, the vehicle won't stop as it skids across the roof of several buildings as it slows down.

Once that was over, Judau finally decides to accept Bright Noa's offer to join the racing team.

Knowing that the roster is all set, Fa decides to resign from the team to study nursing.

Despite the media coverage of Judau's heroic exploit that ended the rampage, the pundits laughed at the team's reliance on underaged teenagers as they pegged _Neo-Zeon_ as the heavy favorites to dominate the racing world with up and coming drivers such as Glemy Toto, Mashmyre Cello, and Chara Soon.

It was that night that when Judau was out in the alley due to an invitation that was send to him, Mashmyre Cello shows up with a rapier and challenges the teen once again.

The two got into drag racing and Cello winds up slamming through a fire hydrant, causing his vehicle to crash into a trinket shop. Judau took the opportunity to get away from the obsessed challenger.

However, the spaceship _Londo Bell_ relies on, _Argama_ had some technical problems so the team have to leave before taking off. At that point, Bright Noa took the time to sort things out with the dean of the school which allows Judau and his gang to come along. Because the Asta's parents are often away in the another colony due to the business they have, _Londo Bell_ had to bring Leina along as well.

As the ship was being fixed, Bright Noa and the members of the coaching staff went to stock up on supplies when they ran into series of difficulties. This includes getting pelted with oranges by some residents at the slums looking to mug them, attacked by a flock of chickens, and a faulty sewage system causing a nearby line to burst, causing Bright and his staff to be covered in feces.

At the same time, there were times in which some of the staff cracked jokes about the Asta siblings as Judau comes across as the irresponsible one while Leina had to take care of him. The joke quickly dies down when Judau pointed out that he spend much of his time scavenging for wreckage to sell for scraps and not only that, his family was descended from Ui Hirasawa's side of the family anyway.

Why the all-girl teenaged rock band was brought up is something that confused Judau, I mean, how do they know about them? They're not that well known...are they?

After taking off into space, _Argama_ would have some various encounters with the members of the _Neo-Zeon_ who for some reason tries to kill them. Having to brave the heavy fire bombarding the ship, Londo Bell had no choice but to flee to the nearest colony they could find before they can file a report to the racing committee in regards to the violation that have occurred.

Little do they know, this would be the start of their series of misadventures.

The colony they settled in for a time being turns out to be a colony of cult followers guarded by the space ninjas in Aztec uniforms. At one point, two of Judau's friends, Beecha and Mondo, along with one of the staff members, Torres were nearly sacrificed to the Aztec god as an offering. Londo Bell were able to escape thanks to the ingenuity of Judau and Bright as they would so made their way to "Thirty Bunch", a colony of mass grave that have recently been cleared out and converted into a one giant race track.

Although Bright Noa had some misgivings regarding "Thirty Bunch", but knowing what _Neo-Zeon_ has done, he felt that they can't get away with the violation. Unfortunately, over a day have passed and the _Neo-Zeon_ were within the statute of limitations, enabling them to get away scot-free.

In the final exhibition match, Judau's skills were put to the test against the up and coming racers of _Neo-Zeon_.

Because Beecha and Mondo were still traumatized from the incident with the cult followers, another one of Judau's friends, Elle volunteers to take over one roster spot while a recent recruit, Roux Louka took over the next.

The performance were underwhelming but at the same time, the racers for _Neo-Zeon_ experienced a series of hilarious accidents and weren't able to finish the race as a result.

The media ignores that fact however as they focused much of their attention onto _Londo Bell_, making a comparison to the disappointing U.S. National Hockey Team from the 2014 Olympics during the mid part of the "Middle Ages" where they collapsed. Bright Noa attempts to refute the negative comparison as he points out that his team actually won, though at the cost of several personnels.

Beecha and Mondo bought what the media said so they defected to _Neo-Zeon_, only to return a week later because they were ordered to perform janitor duties.

Knowing that Kamille's old vehicle isn't compatible to drivers who aren't Kamille himself, the team's sponsor, _Anaheim Electronics_ send in a new model known as _MSZ-010_. The new vehicle has a bulky design and at the time, the media declares that _Londo Bell_ have become desperate to rely on a bulky new vehicle like that and quickly wrote an obituary for the team.

What the media didn't realize is that the design allows the vehicle to become resistant to impact, making it tougher for opponents to ram the vehicle in attempts to knock it out. More importantly, it's also much easier to control and still manages to retains the speed that other vehicles would have, but the problem is that it also consumes more fuel, making it a typical gas guzzler if driven by a non-Newtype driver.

While taking it out for a test run, Judau accidentally crashes the vehicle through the shack where Yazan have been trying to cook a meat he stole from a local butcher's shop. Angered at how his lunch have been interrupted, the two got into a scuffle which was quickly interrupted by Mashmyre Cello's appearance as he seeks to challenge Judau once again. Soon afterward, both Cello and Yazan got into a fight as they blame each other for interfering, allowing Judau to safely get away while the police arrives few minutes later to arrest the two for disorderly conduct.

It was when he turns to the ship that he discovered his sister, Leina went missing so he went out to look for her. Unable to find Leina, Judau returns to the ship later that night and was suspended for violating a curfew (later rescinded when Bright Noa found out the reason for the curfew violation). The next morning, a letter was delivered and it turns out Leina have been kidnapped by Glemy Toto of _Neo-Zeon_.

Because Glemy Toto wrote that if _Londo Bell_ wants to ensure Leina's safety, they should not report this.

At that point, no one knows why the driver of _Neo-Zeon_ kidnapped Leina.

The ship would embark on its course for Earth where the first race is to be held.

Upon landing in Boston, the team would find themselves in a chase of a lifetime.

It started because being unfamiliar with the cultural customs on Earth, Judau made a mistake of wearing a Yankee cap he bought from the gift shop at the spaceport in Boston. As a result, once Judau went off alone in hope of sneaking into the ship of _Neo-Zeon_ to find his sister, a group of lynch mob follows him, each of the member holding a blunt object to beat him with. It didn't take long for Judau to find out when his new found Newtype sense suddenly tingles and it signals him to make a run for it.

Meanwhile, Beecha and Mondo were looking for _Neo-Zeon_ ship with an intention to defect for the second time after learning that _Argama_ was all out of salt.

The two then embark on a journey where they encounter a molasses factory and having never seen one before, Beecha comes up with a bright idea to try to sneak into the building just to steal some salt, thinking that maybe if they bring back a supply to _Argama_, they would be praised. They never realized that Bright Noa was out shopping for some supplies including salt...

It didn't take long for Beecha and Mondo to mess things up when they unwittingly caused the molasses to burst from the storage, resulting in a second disaster of its kind. The duo did manages to escape from the scene (it was later discovered who were responsible a year later) and so their journey to _Neo-Zeon_ ship continues until they came across Judau being pursued by an angry mob. Before they could say anything, Judau knocks over the two while the mob proceeds to trample them like a stampede in their chase.

Bruised and battered, Beecha and Mondo would get up and proceed to stumble down the alleyway where they discover a spaceship parked right in front of them. That's when another one of Beecha's brilliant ideas came about. Knowing that Judau's sister have been kidnapped by someone from _Neo-Zeon_, it means that she could be in the ship. Believing that if they can rescue Leina and bring her back to _Argama_, they'll be considered as heroes and may use the opportunity to get Judau to do whatever they say.

Judau however manages to find a place to hide until the whole thing blows over when he comes across and underground entrance inhabited by a group of demented people. Turns out these people are the certain groups of Yankee fans who revels in misery and only comes out whenever their team loses, not to mention hypocritically calls out players for leaving the team to sign a better contract when the team they supposedly root for were known to have players who does the same thing. After being exiled from New York City, they migrated to Boston just so they can revel in perpetual misery.

Their behaviors were the cause of the team's misfortune that lasted for few years until the exile.

Disgusted by the behavior of these group of people, Judau decides to leave where his Newtype sense suddenly warns him to move out of the way and in a split second, a vehicle came crashing into a phone booth. The teen decides to check to see if the driver is alright and to his surprise, it's a young girl around the same age as Leina's.

It didn't take long for the strange girl to latch onto Judau, giving him no choice but to take her back to _Argama_.

Not long afterward, Beecha and Mondo also returns after their disastrous attempt to rescue Leina.

After that race in Boston where Judau manages to finish third, right in front of the _Neo-Zeon_ drivers who ends up in a pileup due to their failed attempt to take him out, _Londo Bell_ would then returns to Argama where they sets out to a special event that takes place in Dublin, Ireland.

While in Dublin, Judau and his gang learns that the strange girl is an artificial Newtype, Elpeo Ple, also known as Elpeo Puru due to her verbal tic which she would say "Puru" repeatedly, annoying just about everyone in _Argama_. Puru actually belongs to Neo-Zeon as she happens to be an artificial human as well, created in a attempt to raise a perfect racer. As it turns out, trying to teach a kid to drive at a young age isn't a good idea, leading to her encounter with Judau, in turn leading to her defection to _Londo Bell_.

Later that day, Judau was out for a walk when he notices that someone happens to be stalking him. To his surprise, it's Haman Karn of _Neo-Zeon_ and to make it even more surprising, she offers to have him join her team. Judau turns it down despite briefly thinking it over and the two would part...this wouldn't be the last time they would have an encounter however.

Just a few days to the race, a tragedy struck!

Glemy Toto of _Neo-Zeon_ hires an assassin, Rakan Dahkaran to assassinate the members of _Londo Bell_.

In order to be prepared for his mission, Rakan starts killing puppies in the alleyway.

Hearing the noise, Judau saw the horrific atrocity that was being committed and tries to stop the psycho. The two would get into a brief scuffle until a gun was flung several feet away. However, Rakan was able to get up and reach his thrown weapon in time and was ready to kill the young teenager when Bright's old friend, Hayato Kobayashi, send to watch over Judau in case he gets into trouble (upon arriving in Dublin, Wong Lee, the representative of _Anaheim Electronics_ was waiting and tries to beat up Judau, only to be sent to the hospital after suffering from a groin injury), comes into the fray and begins to wrestle the gun away from the psycho. But the weapon was fired and Rakan runs off while Hayato collapsed in pain.

Hayato would pass away due to excess blood loss.

Few days later, the race was cancelled because of a terrorist attack which heavily damaged the racetrack.

In spite of the tragedies, _Londo Bell_ were able to move on and throughout the season, their racers were able to keep up until toward the end when Judau got the grasp of his Newtype powers that it rivals that of Kamille's. Because he was able to attain such power relatively, it also enables the teen to start using his newfound power more liberally to a ridiculous proportions. As a result of Judau's ridiculously lopsided victories in the following races due do using his powers to stall his opponents' vehicles, the media begins to complain about how Newtypes are ruining the sport.

Then in the final race, an unthinkable occurs, most of the racers from _Neo-Zeon _were caught in a huge pileup that knocks them out of the competition. Then Rakan darts right into the track and stood in front of Judau's oncoming vehicle in order to get a shot at him. However, thanks to Judau's ridiculous Newtype ability, an energy barrier was former to protect him from bullets and the assassin was struck head on at high speed, sending him flying in pieces.

Judau would win the championship and led the league in points of 180, lowest for any driver in over a decade.

It was later discovered that Leina was rescued by Sayla Mass almost immediately after her kidnapping, but kept it a secret under Leina's request. The celebration would be dampened when it is learned that Puru have been diagnosed with leukemia and would pass away a month later.

Weeks later, Haman Karn personally visits Judau to challenge him to street racing.

The teen accepts and then it would go on to become a wild race as many of the drivers and pedestrians would become terrified. After an epic race across the city, Judau comes out on top.

The teen then offers Haman to come with him, only for her to turn it down.

Haman congratulates Judau in his victory and tells him that this would be the last time they will met. It wasn't until few days later that Judau learns that Haman Karn was killed in a massive accident and embittered by what happened on the news coverage, the teen held a press conference to announce his retirement which ends with his assault on Bright Noa.

Afterward, Judau and Roux departs to Jupiter.

It would take years for the racing world to recover.


End file.
